Test of The Coin
by WingsofSakon
Summary: Can the Ronins win against a Two-Sided Coin? What is the Two-Sided Coin? Are The Ronins still Worthy of their Armor? Please, Read and Review.
1.

Test of the Coin

Test of the Coin  
Ryo's Challenge  
by: WingsofSakon

*********************************************************************

To the Gods and Goddesses of Time and Fate, yous have selected me to fulfill this horrible path of decisions. Time and time again yous have tested their will and strength. They have become like my own blood. I have sat back in awe over their victories. Silently, watching them grow and watching them strengthen their bonds. Every day life is testing enough in my mind. To also be tested on the battlefield will also have effects on their bonds. Yous have set this up. I know the few chosen must be strong to be worthy to keep their place. I told yous if this is their final test… I will submit to it. So here it be. The test that I give… will be the last I cast. Your lives rest in your answers, not the two-sided coin. As such as life… one thought can change the unchangeable. Fate has made yous depart each other. Time, is what will either tighten or break your bonds. Can yous change the unchangeable by tightening bonds that have become frayed from a two-sided coin? From fighting battles yous know will never end? And knowing yous must fight together… but also know that it can't be forever? It's time to fight my two-sided coin. 

**********************************************************************

Time had past. Each had gone their own way and had planned to come together for reunions and birthdays. After five years of this they had slowly grown apart. Hardly knowing what the other was doing in their life. Now days it was a surprise to even find a letter or receive a phone call from one or another. Memories were basically what they all had left. Ryo, now what he liked to call himself an explorer. Had traveled lands that seemed so far off as a child. Had now conquered only what he dreamed before. Now he rested from his journeys back at home. He went about his business as usual routine. Today seemed like every other before. He noticed he was low on groceries and had to go into town. He decided he'd walk there. He'd take a back road and enjoy the peace and quiet of nature. It would be nice to escape the world once in a while. About half way into town he heard a voice.

"Ryo of WildFire" A voice said sternly.

Ryo turned to see a rather tall man sitting on a rock aside the dirt road.

"Ryo… I challenge you." He said getting up.

"You challenge me?" Ryo asked astonished.

"I do, I've been sent to test you. Are you up for a test?"

"A test… who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I'am. It's the test that matters. I don't wish to fight."

"Then what can a test hurt?"

"This isn't your ordinary test, WildFire. This is a test of bonds, deeds and life… or death."

"What happens if I fail?"

"Then I'm told I must remove you of your armor. Remove you as well from this plane."

"That's high steaks. You think I would really want to wager that much?"

"I'm giving that choice. You take my test you may stay. You don't have that choice with out me. Take my challenge in friendship. Protest and you might as well let your friends parish with out an effort. There must be five… you know that."

"Well, I'll humor you and take your test."

"If that's how you want to look at it, but I'm serious."

"Then… I'll take you seriously."

"Fine." The man said tossing a coin in front of Ryo and continued to say to him.

"I challenge you. I cast in front of you a coin.   
A coin of: past, future, beauty, redemption and death. Your life lays with in this coin. I challenge you. Can you look back on your past and tell me… tell me that every thing you've done is correct when there is nothing, but failure there. I challenge you. Can you look upon your brethren in war, when one is in your arms? And tell me you no longer see the blood they have soaked in? I challenge you to toss this coin. Can you tell me you will win? And when you look around… where are your friends? Where are the ones that have slain so many for you? Go ahead and toss this coin and tell me the answers. Your life lays with in this coin. "

Ryo walked over to the coin on the ground and picked it up. When he looked it over before he threw it, he had seen it was a two-side coin.

"What does this have to do with the question?"

"Everything."

"I can't win. It's the same on both sides."

"Is that your answer… if it is… then you are less than worthy."

"No, that's not my answer… it's just that this is fixed!"

"I said I was serious. You have to use your mind that you use as a leader you haven't been."

"What?"

"You let the group split up. You are scattered and your bonds are breaking. I need to see if you and your comrades are still worthy of the armors."

"It was fate, we have lives to live."

"Is that your excuse for not being the leader you were chosen to be?"

"No, time won't allow us to stay together as a group. Just, because we were chosen for the armors. Doesn't mean we have to give up our lives."

"So you're afraid to throw the coin of life. To own up for your mistakes."

"No, I'll throw it and answer your questions. It's just this is unfair all around."

"Then… I'll give you another chance to hear me. I challenge you. I cast in front of you a coin. A coin of: past, future, beauty, redemption and death. Your life lays with in this coin. I challenge you. Can you look back on your past and tell me… tell me that every thing you've done is correct when there is nothing, but failure there. I challenge you. Can you look upon your brethren in war, when one is in your arms? And tell me you no longer see the blood they have soaked in? I challenge you to toss this coin. Can you tell me you will win? And when you look around… where are your friends? Where are the ones that have slain so many for you? Go ahead and toss this coin and tell me the answers. Your life lays with in this coin. "

Ryo thought a few minutes and tossed the coin in the man's direction.

"I'll win. When I look at one of my brethren in my arms. I see nothing, for the blood they soaked in. Was nothing, but that of the virtue of their own souls. My friends… are in my heart. I let them out to find if even a moment… of happiness. I tossed your two-sided coin. What I've done is correct, because there was nothing but failure. It's failure that brings beauty, death and redemption to our past and future. I won." Ryo said waiting for a response from the man.

"Your life lays with in this coin… I find it worthy." The man said walking away with out another word. 


	2. 

Test of The Coin

Test of The Coin  
Rowen's Challenge

The answer Ryo gave him was what he was looking for. He wanted him to make it clear yet that he was still worthy of being leader. That was only one out of five yet. The others had yet to be asked about the coin. The next one wouldn't have it so easy. For some one who thinks more than he should. The brain may betray its heart. In doing so… that would also mean he'd betray his friends. Is it possible resentment might still be over powered by the love of friendship. His answer will decide that. 

Rowen tossed in his bed. He had gone on an expedition with a group of astronomers that had been just starting out. The van they took had gotten a flat and they had no spare. It was him that got voted to go hunt down help. Resulting in a long walk into town through the rain. He had attracted a high fever when he finally reached home. Instead of going in to the doctor he went to bed. Strange dreams had filtered their way in. He found him self sitting in a park during the night. So it didn't seem odd for a stranger to walk up to him. All until he was called by his armor name. Which no one had called him since he left the group of the Ronins.

"Strata." The stranger said getting his attention.

"How do you know me by that name?" Rowen inquired.

"It doesn't matter. You have been purposely staying away from your friends. Why is that?"

"… I don't fit in with them."

"And this gives you reason to separate from the group?"

"I'm not needed right now."

"I thought friends… were always needed." The man stated.

"Don't twist my words around! That's not what I meant."

"Then you're trying to hide from yourself."

"No."

"You're not worthy of Strata!"

"Yes, I'm… I was chosen for it."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Easy… take my test. Or are incapable of such a task."

"I'll take your test!"  
  
"I challenge you. I cast in front of you a coin.

A coin of: action and reaction, logic and illogic, past, future, redemption and death.

Your life lays with in this coin. I challenge you. Can you tell me of fate? Fate of the past will reign the future. I challenge you. Look back on your past to tell me now, of the actions of logic. The logic of redemption has an illogical reaction. Can you tell me that is true? I challenge you to toss this coin. Can you tell me where… your friends are? Can you tell me that they're actions of the past… leave you damned? I challenge you to look upon this coin and tell me this one thing. To tell me where you stand in the twisted world of redemption and the damned. I challenge you. Your life lays with in this coin."

Rowen looked at the coin and thought about what the man said. A while past before he answered.

"I can. I look at this coin… and I see they're actions are my redemption not my damnation. It is only my self that brings it. I'm too logical in an illogical world trying to find my place in the in-between." Rowen said tossing it back to him. " Here, here is your coin. If fate of the past will reign the future… I will find my redemption there as well, because my friends will be there. Any past actions of mine will be forgiven. My illogical reaction is this. I'm willing to be damned now for redemption that I can create my-self, but won't."

"With in this coin is lays your life… I find it fitting. I hope your past will reign."


	3. 

Test of The Coin

Test of The Coin  
Cye's Challenge

That was two. Rowen and Ryo did rather well. It wouldn't be long before they would see each other again. Not only were the questions designed to find out if they were fit. They were also meant to bring them back together. It would only be then that they'd realize how much they needed each other. Now, if only the last three remaining would do as well. This time it was the warrior of water to try the test. He had been out at sea now. He tried to escape society much as possible these days. He was starting feel that every effort that was put into helping them… was in vain. He was turned down for many of the jobs he asked for due to the way he looked. He was frail looking, wouldn't be much help incase there was an accident on board. They saw he could swim well, but they didn't think he could ever hold another body above water very long. His references and experience where not what you'd call impressive either. So, what he resorted to was researching marine life out on his own. This time on his trip… he had taken along a passenger to help him gather information. Things went well and before he knew it they were on they're way back to shore. Upon finishing up the unloading Cye was thrown off course by some thing his shipmate said to him. 

"Torrent." His shipmate said getting his attention.

"What did you say?"

"I need to ask something of you. Take my test."

"What… "

"It's not your ordinary test. I'm serious about this."

"Wait, wait back up… "

"Cye." The man said sternly. "Pay attention! This will decide your course in life. Have you broke from war?"

"What, no!"

"Then why so distant from every one?"

"I needed a break."

"Don't you remember who you are?"

"Yes, I do." Cye was forced into the conversation.

"Has your hearted turned black?"

"No!"

"Then… here!" The man said tossing a coin in front of him.

"I challenge you. I cast in front of you a coin.

A coin of: peace and war, beauty, past, future and death.  
Your life lays with in this coin. I challenge you. Can you tell me of beauty in war? Wars are nothing if peace is not accomplished. Can you tell me that is true? Or is it that peace is nothing if war is accomplished? I challenge you. Beauty in war starts and ends with peace. The ones you called friends… where do they make you stand in this? And where are they when you look for them now? I challenge you to toss this coin. Then tell me your answers. I challenge you. Your life lays with in this coin."

Cye picked it up and tossed it in the water. "It's true. All of it is true. Where do my friends stand on this? In the beginning and end for peace… that's the beauty in war. Where are the ones I called friends… I still do. You want that coin…? Feel free to go get it. If my life lays with in that coin… it's in the water where it belongs." Cye said walking away.


	4. 

Test of The Coin

Test of The Coin  
Sage's Challenge

He had made it good in the world. Top of his class when it came to business, but now he was running. Running through the rain to get away. So weak: he thought. Trying to push away the tears. Every time! Every time he opened his heart to someone it managed to get broke. The tears kept running as he did. He was trying to get away from memories that kept rolling in his head about every time he opened his cold exterior to let someone in. From when he was young to now, it never failed, it was always trampled. Now the only ones that knew how see beyond his facade, they weren't there. He was alone and it was starting to get to him. It was hard admitting he needed any one. To go back, seemed like it would just give away what he called a weakness. Even though it was his decision to go away. He felt like it was them tearing away his insides. He wanted to make his heart stop hurting, stop racing, to just plain stop. If not stop that he wanted to control the tears that gave him away. When he had finally succeeded he found himself standing against a tree staring into the bark. With the rain trying to comfort him.

"Sage Date!" A voice demanded.

"Date! Turn around and face me!"

Sage found his composure and did what he was told. Showing the side he was so good at performing. Hoping it would chase away the annoyance that was bothering him.

"It's time for you to face up, Sage! Beholder of Halo, Are you still worthy!" The man said throwing the coin to him, before he could answer or respond otherwise.

"I challenge you! I cast in front of you a coin.

A coin of: Discipline and Order, loyalty, past, future and death.  
Your life lays with in this coin. I challenge you. Can you tell me the loyalties of discipline and order? Discipline and order are nothing with out loyalties. Can you tell me that is true? Can you look back on your past and tell me… that every thing you've done is correct? When all that has been accomplished was done out of, discipline, order and loyalty. Like a child being told to play outside. I challenge you! Can you tell me how many times you played in the rain? I challenge you to toss this coin. Then tell me this one answer.   
When you sat in the rain… was it loyalty, discipline and order that gave you company?   
I challenge you. Your life lays with in this coin."

Sage took one look at the coin presented to him and threw it back as hard as he could and told the man:   
"I think you can see your answer in front of you!" Sage said with tears cutting the rain.


	5. 

Test of the Coin05

Test of the Coin  
Kento's Challenge

"Another Match for me!" Kento said appraising his win. 

"C'mon! Who's next? I need my bread for today!" Kento added smugly.

"Go home we're broke." One of the men said from the group.

"You's are giving up on me already!"

"Come back tomorrow." Another added.

Kento got up to leave and said. "You's better believe it." and left for home.

Wrestling and gambling had become a habit. After all it was two things he did well. He gotten so caught up in it that his past seemed more like a dream than reality. Those he loved like family also just seemed like a dream to him now. He more than less drifted about and found an adventure here and there when he could. It was, this life seemed to suit him. So he wore it proudly and like always… he did his best. He lost contact a while back, almost being the first to do so. He had just about everything he could want. He only wanted the basics in life. Food, clothing, shelter… friends. Friends, he could do with out. They'd come and go like the clouds in the sky. Nothing seemed permanent. There was a time he thought: that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for a friend. He would tear down any thing that would make a friend unhappy. Sure, just like the clouds in the sky. Soft, wonderful and flowing… they just kept going whether he was ready or not. Just keep going until you couldn't see one in sight. He felt the truth was they just had different ideas of the future. That it was inevitable they'd break up. This was better than watching them leaving. Get a good head start and things will be fine. So, just don't look up, no matter how tempting and comforting it screamed to be. I'm deaf, call all you want if you want to leave. 

"Leaving so soon. I thought you liked a challenge."

"Why? You think you got something?"

"Sure, HardRock… indeed I do. I bet you're no longer worthy of your armor." Again tossing the coin to the wearer before there was any kind of response or question.

"I challenge you. I cast in front of you a coin.

A coin of: protection and love, strength, past, future and death.  
Your life lays with in this coin. I challenge you. Strength can serve as Protection from love. Love can serve as strength for protection. Can you tell me this is true? I challenge you. Can you tell me of the unfairness of each? Your strength is the weakness. I challenge you toss this coin. Your sorrow is from your weakness. Can you tell me that your protection of your friends is out of love? If so… do you have the strength of sorrow: to protect them back? I challenge you. Toss this coin and then tell me. Tell me the unfairness of your weakness, is what protects them. Toss this coin to tell me why. I challenge you! Your life lays with in this coin."

"What is this… a joke. The unfairness is this damn coin. It's true… my real strength is my weakness.   
I love them, therefore… I shall protect. Got that." Kento said flipping the coin back to him with a grin. 

************************************************************************

The test of the coin: has been passed by all five. The last test… I'm done casting my tests. Each has faced their own coin. May it have been what they feared or what they were. It was time to face up to them-selves. Time to accept the fate of it. As long as they faced up to it… fate will be the way it should be. The horrors and daemons they hid with in they now realize. Time and Fate… will bring them back into being one once more. The two-sided coin… was what they had to own up to and realize who they were, who they needed and accept their fate. If they didn't… they were beaten.

Now I ask you… are you ready to toss your two-sided coin?

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I own nada of the Ronin Warriors.


End file.
